Untitled At the Moment
by sassy lion
Summary: This story is a spur of the moment, 3 am work. Post


**Title:**

**Author:** sassy_lion

**Summary:** John has joined the Nebari resistance, but he might have some trouble when some of Moya's crew start showing up…

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Beta:**

**Disclaimer:** Rockne ownes the world, I just live in it. Okiaa does belong to me though...

**Archiving:** PLEASE! Just send me a note.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 1-3

**Author's Notes:** None at the moment

**Shout Outs:** Why Maren? Why do I have to include you in everything I have done lately? It just seems strange… Lizzy and Joe

**No Title**

(c) sassy_lion October 2002

John Crichton sat in the back of the very seedy bar, his eyes silently scanning the small dark room, as he did every few microts since he entered an arn earlier. The only thing behind him was a small back door and a few rather drunk patrons trying to swindle the bartender into giving them his money as always.

The woman at his side, wearing a tight, black, velvet-like top that left nothing to imagination and Peacekeeper-style leathers, his partner, a beautiful young Nebari woman named Okiaa. Known solely to some as his mistress, she was a top-quality Nebari Resistance assassin and spy, not to mention bed partner. They had been a team for the last cycle now since Nerri had assigned them together. She was currently playing her part as mistress, suckling on John's neck right underneath his right ear where she knew he liked it, easily arousing him to the point he was becoming distracted.

"Okiaa," he called softly, pulling her back to face him, "be alert. This isn't exactly part of our mission, and I don't think Nerri would be to happy if his best assassin and his best intelligence operative were killed." John smiled softly and kissed her hungrily as he began to rub his hands up and down her back.

She nodded softly, remembering the mission objective. Over the last four monens, Nebari non-conformists had been showing up dead on many of the non-occupied Peacekeeper worlds. Nerri had assigned both of them to the, thankfully, Peacekeeper unoccupied world of Edori where a large group of non-conformists had settled cycles ago after they had been sent off Nebari Prime. All they really had to do was observe, capture and interrogate, if necessary kill, the suspect(s).

Okiaa climbed into his lap, straddling him and, as she watched the entrance behind them, continued to keep herself busy by suckling on his neck once again and running her hands through his hair, enjoying the feel of him tensing underneath her fingertips. She knew that he didn't want to be here at the moment, that he would be perfectly fine sleeping or having sex, and she was going to make sure he didn't forget that.

Her hand slid down to the concealed pulse pistol he kept tucked away against the small of his back for her. Disregarding the pistol, she began tracing the taut lines on John's back where the muscles showed through the tight black shirt he was wearing. **If we were in our bedchambers, he wouldn't be this tense...** Okiaa left the though unfinished as a Luxan stepped through the back door. "John," she whispered in his ear and tipped her head to the right to alert him of the one behind them. As he turned his head slightly toward her, she reacquainted herself with the inside of his mouth.

John nodded almost imperceptibly and, breaking the kiss for a brief three microts, gazed at the Luxan, who didn't seem to notice the two of them at first. He stepped up to the bar and ordered a raslak, scanning the room slowly, obviously looking for someone, as Okiaa captured his mouth again in a kiss.

John was glad for the reprieve of running from the Peacekeepers, at the cost of having to be under constant guard by the Nebari Resistance. **Boy, wouldn't Chiana be jealous of me at the moment...** he silently mused to himself, thinking back to when Chiana had offered his company in looking for her brother. She had sadly dismissed it though, seeing as how John looked like a Peacekeeper, and she hadn't been sure at effectively finding one who was hiding from the Peacekeepers, not to mention her own people.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

John had been in hiding for nearly three monens before his module had become all but useless at the wrong place and the wrong time. After he had escaped from it once, only with Harvey's help.

The first time, after Moya had been swallowed by the wormhole, he had survived a few arns before a dying Leviathan had picked him up, offering to take him to the nearest commerce planet on their her way to the Leviathan burial grounds.

He had thanked the Leviathan and her Pilot profusely before taking his module down to the planet for repairs, fuel and a place for the night, thankful he had remembered to keep a bag of retri underneath the module's seat for emergencies.

The next morning, with his module fixed, he had decided to start looking for Aeryn. It took a couple of weekens, but he had learned where she was, and had made a contact by the name of Likan, who was inside the ex-Peacekeeper squad in case Aeryn decided to try and find him. She hadn't called for him, but he'd learn from Likan that the old woman, Noranti's, assumptions had been correct and Aeryn was pregnant. Don't push her. She takes... time. He followed his twins advice and headed off in the opposite direction, still happy he knew that she was safe, so to speak.

Then fate took another turn. He had been transporting in his module near Nebari territory when a rogue asteroid had clipped his wing. Tumbling uncontrollably through space, he could do nothing except go along for the ride at the moment. After about half an arn, he was finally able to stabilize the ship. That was pretty much all he could do, since the asteroid had hit hard enough to render him flightless.

He had fallen asleep exhausted at the controls, working to get himself flying again, and had woken up inside the large hangar of a Nebari Host Ship. He had carefully climbed out of the module and found himself alone. A few Nebari showed in the wings of the hangar, as three others stepped in his path. Two males and a female.

"Who are you?" One of the two males spoke up.

"John Crichton."

The one that spoke waved the other two away and as they stepped out of the hangar, the ominous sound of nearly thirty others exited the hangar as well.

"I was told by one of my trusted officers, that you saved my sister..."

"Chiana," he half-whispered. "You'd be Nerri?" He nodded slightly and John let out a breath, "Is she here? Chi set out from Moya looking for you more than a quarter cycle ago."

"She did? I haven't found her quite yet, but if you are willing, I could ask you to find her for the Resistance...." he let the invitation trail, but John got the message loud and clear. He nodded softly and Nerri led him to a large office to talk.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

TBC…

John watched as the bar began to fill up quickly with its normal nightly patrons. 

The message he had been sent had told him to be in the bar at planetary sunset, but no indication was given on who sent the message, so maybe it was the Luxan, maybe it was someone else already there, for all he knew, it could have been the Peacekeepers. So he kept on high alert.

The Luxan spotted John and began to head toward him. John stiffened slightly and Okiaa gently released his mouth from hers. She suckled on the edge of his lip for a brief microt before letting go and grabbing her pulse pistol from the its hiding spot in the small of John's back. She pulled it out and aimed it at the approaching Luxan.

As soon as the Luxan's face came into view, John recognized him right away and sighed. It was D'Argo. John nodded and motioned for him to sit down, laying a hand on Okiaa's pistol, she immediately returned it to its hiding spot.

"Sorry, D," John apologized, "can't be too careful anymore. Not since the war started. How did you find me anyway?"

"It was a lot harder than it seemed. I found Chiana a quarter cycle ago and she mentioned she had seen you on Ijosa about half a cycle before that. So I started searching from there."

John nodded as he pointed to Okiaa. "This is Okiaa. She's my... bodyguard." D'Argo looked at him suspiciously and John blushed for a brief microt, giving away that she wasn't *just* his bodyguard.

"Let's go inside."

TBC

********************

I'm still working on this… Jisoba has made it a point lately to make me finish all the stories I have ever finished… so this is still a work in progress…

If anyone can think of a name for this story, I'd be more than happy to use it!

Nicole


End file.
